Conventional electronic devices such as tablet computers and smart phones provide robust and user-friendly touch interfaces for users with normal sight. However, such devices are typically difficult, if not impossible to use by visually impaired users. In addition to not being able to see text and other icons that are present on the screen of such devices, input via touch-keyboards, or the like, that are presented on a smooth touch-screen of the device also makes text input difficult or impossible for such vision impaired users.
In view of the foregoing, a need exists for an improved device and interface for visually impaired users in an effort to overcome the aforementioned obstacles and deficiencies of conventional passenger information systems.
It should be noted that the figures are not drawn to scale and that elements of similar structures or functions are generally represented by like reference numerals for illustrative purposes throughout the figures. It also should be noted that the figures are only intended to facilitate the description of the preferred embodiments. The figures do not illustrate every aspect of the described embodiments and do not limit the scope of the present disclosure.